


Warme mich

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Bitte.[На запрос: Россия греет замерзшего Пруссию под своей шинелью]





	Warme mich

**Author's Note:**

> Wärme mich - нем. "Согрей меня"  
> Bitte - нем. "Пожалуйста"

Название: Warme mich  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 20 октября 2017

 

************************

 

Февраль 1947 года черен. От него пахнет страхом и гниением. 

Но в Москве достаточно холодно, чтобы сладкая тошнотворность не щекотала ноздри. 

Да что уж там, думает Пруссия, стоя на маленьком незастекленном балконе в одних только брюках и рубашке, - столица СССР приняла его с таким льдистым презрением, что даже если он умрет, останется нетленным. 

Не это ли бессмертие ему и рыцарям ордена обещали? Если да, история - чертовски жестокая в своих шутках фрау. 

Они чем-то похожи. История и Россия.

\- С Москвой беседуешь? - с невинной улыбкой шутит Иван, выйдя на балкон. Он может позволить себе прекрасные сигареты, но в его пальцах - толстая, не закрученная еще до конца самокрутка с крепкой солдатской махоркой. У Гилберта от ее едкого дыма слезятся глаза. - И как разговор?

\- Не клеится, - с прогорклой хрипотой огрызается он. 

\- Ты был нелюбезен в начале знакомства, - миролюбиво откликается Россия, но это - садистическое миролюбие победителя, стоящего на горе трупов. Прощения в нем ни грамма. Пруссия, впрочем, и не надеялся.

История не прощает ошибок. Допустивший ошибку слаб, силой или умом. Или и тем, и другим. История не терпит слабаков - она в неистовом гневе сносит им головы и предает их имена забвению. 

В этом они похожи. История и он. 

Вот только он всегда считал себя сильным. Он выжигал эту истину огнем и выписывал кровью. Вбивал в головы кулаками и запыленными сапогами. Кричал ее в бескрайнее небо и в уши. 

А теперь он почти стыдливо переступает с ноги на ногу, поджимая озябшие пальцы, и отчаянно пытается почувствовать хоть что-то, но под тяжестью всепоглощающего ошеломления не ощущает даже пронизывающего ветра, свистящего над московскими холмами. 

Это ли не смерть?

Но мертвые не мерзнут. Тогда почему он так дрожит?

Россия, зажав самокрутку в зубах, расстегивается. Безумец, повенчанный со своей проклятой зимой, неужели совсем не холодно?

\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

В глазах Ивана в непротиворечивом хаосе перетекают друг в друга и смешиваются сирень, усталость, время, скорбь, кровь, небо, холодные моря, фиалки, боль, смех и вера. Гилберт пытается убедить себя, что правда, действительно, совершенно точно не видит в них свою смерть.

Сквозь тысячетонные осколки растоптанной капитуляцией гордости с болезненным спазмом в горле пробивается слабый росток надежды и глухое:  
\- Wärme mich...

Шинель опускается на его плечи раньше, чем он успевает, отведя взгляд, выдавить:  
\- ...bitte. 

От светлого ворса веет живым теплом. А может, теплом жизни. Гилберт невольно кутается в шинель, желая впитать это. Ощутить в себе. Представить хоть на миг, что 25 февраля Контрольный совет не подписал Закон "О ликвидации Прусского государства". Но когда он представляет, еще яснее осознает - это правда. Все наяву. Его нет. Есть земли Германии, СССР, Польши и Литвы.

Россия, словно ставя во всем этом жирную точку, вдавливает окурок в банку из-под консервов, висящую на перилах на выкрученной зубчатой крышке. 

Гилберт закрывает глаза.

Он начал как государство на россыпи чьих-то территорий, а закончил как россыпь территорий без государства. Кажется, где-то в завывании ветра, гоняющего по Москве поземку, он слышит безумный смех истории. 

Иван обнимает его поверх шинели, наклоняется, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. В его объятиях - противоборство длинных обвинительных списков и одной коротенькой довоенной записки, пронзительной, как клятва. 

Пруссия до последних дней не понимал ее смысла. Пять слов. Без точки или многоточия, будто оборванное предложение, конец которого ясен только двоим. Понимая теперь, он хочет верить, что безмолвный ответ России на его просьбу означает, что записка перевесила. Это короткое и честное: 

"Несмотря ни на что, всегда"


End file.
